


Book one: Episode 1-PART 3

by Shixiea



Series: Avatar Duraka [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shixiea/pseuds/Shixiea
Summary: Kura is telling Duraka the story how Kura got him from Spirits in the middle of the night. Also telling him some info of his family, then General Ruij army attacked their village aiming for them and there is no escape.





	

**_"FLASHBACK"_ **

_The scene change to a dark night with the full moon is up into the sky. Kura is sleeping in her bed soundly, then a noise woke her from her deep sleep._

KURA: ....hello?

_She sit up looked around to see if anyone is in her tent. But instead she saw a blue light outside of her tent. She quickly got out from her bed to check it out._

_She tiptoed to the entrance of her tent, the blue light is getting bigger. She swing open the cloth away, it was not she expected._

_5 spirits is standing at the entrance looking at her. Then they moved over carrying something cover in green cloth. They handed it to Kura, she picked it up in her arms. Then she felt movement in the cloth and it’s warm. She move a piece of cloth to see what it is, in her surprise it was a baby._

KURA: A baby?

_One of the spirits stand forward_

SPIRIT: Not any type of baby, this child is the Avatar

KURA: the Avatar?! That's mean...

SPIRIT: Yes Avatar Korra has passed away, a week ago. We want you to raise him.

KURA: Me?

SPIRIT: Yes, you’re earthbender, the closet one that is far away from the enemy’s head corner. And someone recommend you to take care of him.

KURA: Who?

SPIRIT: The person is does not want to be revealed. But you will trained him will you?

_Kura looked at the baby sleeping soundly, thinking hoe this little thing is the Avatar and can able to save the world. Then the baby smiled, the smiled warm up Kura’s heart_

KURA: Yes I will, but what happed to his parents?

SPIRIT: You don’t want to know

KURA: You mean they are gone?

SPIRIT: No, his mother sent him away to be safe, so her husband and the rest of the family won’t found out he is the Avatar. They will get rid of him if he stay there. So we fell the present of the Avatar, some small spirits were next to him in his crib that’s when his mother found out. Then I came long tell her that her son is the avatar. She did not like the answer, so we told her we can take her child somewhere safe so he can grow to be the new Avatar. She let us take him, she did cried but she knew it’s for the best.

KURA: So did she named him

SPIRIT: No she didn’t have time to name him but you can name him

KURA: Me? I can name him?

SPIRIT: Yes, you will raise him like it’s your own child

_It didn’t take long for her to come up with a name_

KURA: Duraka…yes Duraka like my older brother name but he passed away long ago. His name is Duraka

SPIRIT: Well then we must leave before the sun raises

              _The spirit lean forward to the baby touch the soft skin by the his finger_

SPIRIT: Good-bye, Avatar Duraka

**_“END FLASHBACK”_ **

* * *

 

 

KURA: That’s how I got you…

DURAKA: That’s all you know huh?

KURA: Yes, that’s all I know, but no matter what you’re the Avatar

DURAKA: I don’t care what you think or anyone else thinks, I will never be the Avatar

KURA: Duraka?!

            _Then the old man that talk to Kura earlier, ran in inside. Kura and Duraka see something bad has happened. He panted for breath with a horror across his face._

OLD MAN: Kura were being attacked

_Kura and Duraka stood up, Kura ran to the old man and catch him before he collapse._

KURA: What happen?! What’s going on?!

OLD MAN: They found us….

KURA: Who found us?

OLD MAN: Veldore army… there here…

           _“CRASH” sound is coming from outside and also can hear people screaming from outside. Kura place the old man on a chair, looked at him in the eyes to see if he is all right._

KURA: Stay here

            _Kura run outside, with Duraka is right behind her. Outside is like a battle field, seeing the Soldiers holding the villagers captive in chains. Kura sneak past the Soldiers at the right, while Duraka goes to the left._

_Kura is looking for Miugo, there she is Miugo is in the Soldiers hands in captive. Miugo is trying to hold on to her book, Kura sees Duraka waving at her to not go to her but Kura did not listen._

_Kura ran up to them, she bend a sinkhole under the Soldier, he fall in and can’t get out what so ever. Kura hugged Miugo so tight she can’t even breathe._

MIUGO: MOM!!!(A tear dripped down)

KURA: Miugo don’t worry were getting out from here

RUIJ: Oh really

             _Kura looked behind her, a big muscle general looking down on her_

RUIJ: You’re an earthbender

_Kura stand up, putting Miugo right behind her so she can’t get hurt_

KURA: So, that is old news to me

RUIJ: Not to me

KURA: Leave them alone, they did nothing wrong

RUIJ: They did broke the law of hiding a earthbender  

KURA: They didn’t hide me

RUIJ: That does not matter your still earthbender, and where is the other one

KURA: (Mind: Duraka!) There is no other one, just take me away.

RUIJ: No, not in till I get the other earthbender. Is it your little girl?

KURA: No she is not a bender

RUIJ: Oh really

           _He snapped his fingers, two Soldiers sneaked passed her and grabbed Miugo_

MIUGO: MOMMY!!!!

KURA: MIUGO!!!

_She attacked them, but it was too late. She got hit in the arm. Then all of her energy got drained, she collapse to the ground._

MIUGO: MOMMY!!!!

            _Kura struggled to stand up_

KURA: Leave my daughter alone!!!

RUIJ: I will if you tell me where the other earthbender is


End file.
